


Preparations for a first day

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Better than angst though, Comedy, I'm Bad At Titles, Nervousness, everyone can actually hear what shes saying, jitters, poor Eresh, shes not whispering, why did my fingers do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Ereshkigal was nervous and she tries to prepare herself for her first day





	Preparations for a first day

As Ereshkigal sat quietly at a corner of the rayshift chamber, she nervously runs her fingers through her golden hair, waiting anxiously for the Master and Demi-servant of Chaldea to arrive.

She shivers slightly, her body shaking with anticipation and nervousness as she mentally prepares herself for her very first mission with Chaldea.

She takes several deep breaths to calm herself and attempts to pep talk herself into raising her spirits, unfortunately her thought process went a little something like this, "It's ok Eresh, just calm down, take a few deep breaths and calm down. It's your first mission, so you need to focus on protecting your master and not be distracted with your undoubtedly nice and beautiful surroundings or you'll get him hurt and he and Mash and everyone else will be angry at you and they'll hate you forever and they'll turn you into a Mana prism and never summon you again!"

Needless to say, she did not succeed in raising her spirits or calming herself down.

Nevertheless she still manages to keep her composure, her shivering form, teary eyes, steadily fraying hair and all until the Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru and the Demi-servant, Mash Kyrielight, arrive.

Upon, catching sight of the Master, she instantly perks up and rushes over to greet him, only for her to trip over her feet and land in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ritsuka asks, rushing over with Mash to pick her up and checking her over for injuries, "Do you need a doctor or anything?"

Instead of answering, Ereshkigal merely groans and rises from her position on the floor slowly, internally screaming with embarrassment as she quickly recomposes herself and pretend nothing was amiss.

"It's nothing!" She reassures, perhaps far too loudly and far too quickly than she'd like, "Let's get going Master, no need to waste time after all! No need to worry about me!"

And without waiting for a response from the Master, she swiftly turns on her heel and runs to her rayshift pod with her eyes filled with tears of embarrassment and a cherry-red face of shame.

This was not going well, she thinks, not going well at all, she had to quickly turn things around and prove that she was more than just a clumsy and foolish girl.

Hopefully when the mission starts, she could turn things around.

Prove that she was useful and prove that she was worth keeping around.

"I can do this!" She whispers to herself, wiping her face free of tears and slapping her cheeks a few times for good measure, "I am a powerful goddess, I can be scary when I want to be and I can be useful if I want to be! I can do this!"

After a few more minutes of this, she manages to actually regain her composure and quickly climbs into the rayshift pod to prepare for her first mission.

"It could only go up from here right? The outer worlds, here I come!"

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, silly Eresh, you don't use your mouth for the words in your head
> 
> you're still my favorite though


End file.
